Decisions
by mystery year
Summary: Henry's sick, Magnus is concerned, but it's only the flu, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, my new story, this one has been written very oddly, the second paragraph written before the first and all of that wibbly wobbly writing I seem to do :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Sanctuary or it's characters, I just enjoy borrowing and torturing the characters with my amazing little sickfic-loving mind.**

It was 3am, still pitch black outside henry's bedroom window. He woke to a tickle in his throat and after coughing a few times, he went back to sleep, but oddly the tickle was still there.

He woke again at 5am, the sun just beginning to come up, giving the sky a pale yellow color. The tickle that had remained in his throat had now turned into a sharp pain. He tried to swallow as slowly as he could, but still couldn't manage to shake the pain that tore through his throat. He decided to go back to sleep before he had to deal with his sore throat again.

It took him a while to become aware that he was being spoken to, evenly between asleep and awake "Hey Hank," Kate's voice came from a few feet away.

Henry managed to open his eyes, although even that took a bit more effort than usual "Wha-"

"We've been waiting for you for like an hour, Magnus finally told me to come see what was up, and it obviously was not you."

"Sorry." He rasped.

"Don't apologize, you don't look too good, I could tell Magnus, she probably wouldn't mind."

"Naw," he attempted to sit up, and almost succeeded if dizziness hadn't taken over first, making him slowly lie back down.

Henry glanced up at her, and saw traces of worry in her expression. "I'm getting Magnus." She told him.

By the time Magnus had come, Henry was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Henry, are you alright?" Helen said with slight panic as she rushed in. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been sick, being a HAP, she just guessed his immune system grew stronger.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said, although his constant sniffling and shivering didn't help his case much. Lacking a nearby thermometer, Magnus pressed the back of her hand to Henry's forehead, causing him to pull back. "Doc, I can still work, it's just a cold or something."

Magnus shook her head in disbelief "Just get some rest."

His body quickly bent in a powerful sneeze, Magnus handed him a tissue and gave him an 'I-Told-You-So' look.

Sneezing. That didn't help his case at all.

"Henry please, if anything, stay in bed so the rest don't get sick."

That was the last thing she wanted and henry knew it. Although, he also knew that she cared for him, maybe a bit too much at time, but at least she cared. Henry stood, contemplating the decision. Magnus chuckled at his deep thought, both because he thought she was giving him a choice, and because he would rather work, most likely to keep his mind off the illness. "I um . . ." he clearly hadn't come to a decision yet.

"Henry." His head turned to the sharp tone "You're not working today."

He tilted his head, and then realized just how stupid he was "Of course I'm not." Henry sighed, relaxing more to get her to back off "Just don't strap me down, please!" Helen thought he was being sarcastic, but she wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

Will walked in "Hey," he greeted at the sight of Magnus sitting at the infirmary computer, along with a series of Abnormal skulls sitting on a metal table next to her. Magnus quickly looked away from the screen and nodded a greeting. "How's Henry?" Will asked.

Deciding that she can break her focus from the monitor once more, she looked at Will "He's fine. I told him he could rest in his own bedroom instead of staying here in the infirmary."

"Do you think that's better?"

"I told him to be careful because he's nowhere near well enough to work."

Will chuckled "Do you think he's going to?"

A smile came to Helen's face "I doubt it." She laughed "But I didn't expect him to get much rest in an infirmary bed, and it's only the flu, anyway."

* * *

Henry woke to Helen's quiet voice "Henry, I need you to sit up." He felt her softly nudging his arm.

His eyes opened, his room was beginning to get dark. Must've been evening. How long had he been asleep? "What?" Henry whispered hoarsely.

She held up a glass of water and showed him the pills in her hands, "Take these." Magnus instructed, bringing the water closer to him "I was also wondering if I could get you to eat something."

That sentence brought a very direct response. Henry quickly shook his head and looked as if he was ready to beg her never to speak of it again.

She sighed pitifully and coaxed him to take the medicine, and he did, not willingly, but in fear that she would kick his ass if he refused. Truthfully he just wanted to sleep this flu off, but knowing Dr. Helen Magnus, she wasn't going to let him do that. She was most likely determined to take care of him and lecture him about taking care of himself at the same time, not that she would ever let him do that.

Suddenly his breath shuddered and his body pitched forward. Coughing harshly, henry could feel Helen rubbing his back.

As he sat up straight again, he could see it in her face, the uncertainty. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew she was re-thinking whether this was a normal illness.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super nervous about this chapter O_O but I really hope you guys like it! :D **

* * *

Henry woke up after a restless night with what he guessed was two hours of sleep between the coughing fits . . . and trying to breathe.

"Good morning." Magnus greeted. She was wide awake, with a book in hand. She'd always liked the books that took place back in the 1800s, it reminded her of home, or her first home, at least.

"Yeah, it's morning, not so good, though." Henry half-joked, pulling himself into a sitting position on the bed.

Helen chuckled "I've had breakfast made for you, if you're up to it." Just like she expected, Henry shook his head, adding a small cringe.

"Not hungry."

"I understand." she smiled, picking up a glass of water off of his nightstand and handing it to him, along with some pills. "I take it you're not feeling any better."

He shook his head again "Worse." Henry said as he swallowed the pills.

She didn't like that, hearing the word 'worse'. Even as a child, Henry never got sick that often, but Helen avoided thinking about that. She didn't need to worry about that. Henry was sick, and all she needed to think about right now was making sure he was well again.

* * *

"No! catch it!" Kate screamed, shooting at the creature hanging from the overhead light.

Will searched the room frantically for something more effective, but came up empty "I can't!"

"Well get a ladder!" She hissed back at him.

"If I do that, it'll just fly away!"

Helen walked down the corridor, passing Will and completely ignoring his presence as she walked into her office.

"Hey, Magnus!" he said.

He followed her into her office "Is everything okay?"

Magnus didn't reply, she didn't want to. Instead she sank her head into her hands and sighed loudly.

Will wasn't used to this, he was used to her smiling and telling him everything was fine, even when it wasn't, not that he enjoyed that "Magnus?"

As she lifted her head to her name being spoken, Helen gestured her hand towards the chair that sat in front of her desk. "As long as he's lived here. I've never seen Henry this ill." She said plainly, as Will sat down in the chair in front of her, "I'm . . ." she searched her mind for the correct word "Concerned."

"I thought it was just the flu."

As much as she wished that were true, Magnus knew that it wasn't. "That's what I thought at first, but this seems much too familiar to me."

"Familiar how?"

She sighed and a hesitant look swept across her face "About thirty years ago I encountered an Abnormal of Henry's species with symptoms similar to influenza, and I made the mistake of dismissing the issue."

Will watched as her eyes drifted away from him "So, what happened?"

"Her and two others lost their lives." She sighed at the bothering though and pushed it to the back of her mind. "Excuse me, I've got to go ask a favor of Kate and then I'll be back."

* * *

Feeling a tickle in the back of his sinuses, Henry nuzzled his nose in the pillow, trying to avoid the inevitable sneeze he knew was coming,

"Trying to smother yourself, over there?" asked a smug voice from a few feet away, that belonged to the one and only Kate Freelander.

Before he had a chance to say anything, the tickle in his nose become too overwhelming to ignore "_hih- ETCHSS!"_ he cupped his hands over his nose. Looking up and sniffling wetly, he realized a tissue was being handed to him. "Magnus told me to make sure you were okay."

Accepting the tissue, he wiped his nose "Why wouldn't I be o-oka- _hih-ETCHSSOO_!" as he wiped his nose again, he felt something being thrown at him. looking up, he saw a box of tissues laying sideways on his bed. "Yeah, thags."

The congestion in Henry's voice, the inability to pronounce words correctly, yeah, he was getting worse. "Mhm." Kate's version of 'You're welcome'. "I don't know why, Magnus just told me to stay here until she came back."

He was suddenly reminded of the look that Magnus had given him the night before, the look she only had when something was wrong.

Kate looked over to the overly stuffed cabinet "How many comic books have you got crammed in that thing?" She asked.

He laughed "Those are video games."

"Well, you're not as big of a geek as I thought you were."

"Yeah . . . the comic books are on the bookshelf over there."

* * *

"So is it contagious?" Will asked, looking at the computer screen over her shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't think any of you will get sick." Magnus replied, "I just hope he gets better soon."

Will had trouble figuring out the relationship between her and Henry. After all, he'd only known them for a few years, but that was enough to see that she really cared for him, like a son.

"Kate's with him right now, is she good?"

Helen nodded "She should be fine, I doubt she'd let him get anywhere near her. I practically had to offer her money to get her to sit in with him."

"Nice." Will said sarcastically. He tried to ignore the look she had on her face, the look that made her completely transparent. He looked over, seeing Magnus rub her head tiredly "When's the last time you had some sleep?" He asked her "actual sleep."

She shook her head "That doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah, Magnus, it kind of does. You don't need to be burnt out, especially during all of this! You seem to be worrying about Henry, but you've got to take care of yourself!"

Helen winced as she continued to rub her head "I'll be okay, _I'm _the doctor, remember?"

"Okay." Will didn't agree with her, how could he? But Magnus was just going to keep going until she absolutely couldn't anymore, whether he said anything or not.


End file.
